I'm a Ruin
"I'm a Ruin" is a song by Marina and the Diamonds off of her upcoming third studio album, Froot. A 10-second snippet of the track was released via Marina's Instagram account on January 14, 2015. The full track premiered on Huw Stephens Radio 1 show, January 27, 2015, and the single is set to go on sale February 2, 2015. The track leaked early due to a record store posting the song in full on their website on January 23, 2015. During the premiere, Marina revealed that "I'm a Ruin" is the first official single from Froot. Music VideoCategory:2015 Dance rehearsals for the video took place at Pineapple Studios on January 14, 2015, a few days later on January 17, 2015 it was revealed that Marina was abroad on location to film the video for the track with director Natalie Arnett. The music video premiered on February 3, 2015 on Noisey's YouTube channelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDVC_pFMBMM and uploaded on Marina's channel two days later. An acoustic video of the song premiered on Ellehttp://www.elle.com/culture/music/news/a26861/marina-and-the-diamonds-video-premiere/ on February 20, 2015. Post-production *Grade: The Mill *Producer: Dan Kreeger, Dan Butler *Colourist: Matt Osborne Lyrics I know that I can’t have it all But without you I am afraid I’ll fall I know I’m playing with your heart And I could treat you better but I’m not that smart When it comes to love, you’re an easy fight A flower in a gun, a bird in flight It isn’t fair and it isn’t right To lead you on like it’s all alright I played with your heart And I could treat you better but I’m not that smart You still mean everything to me But I want to be free I’ll ruin, yeah I’ll ruin you I’ve been doing things I shouldn’t do Yeah, uh huh, ooh, I’m a ruin Yeah, uh huh, ooh, I’m a ruin It’s difficult to move on when nothing was right and nothing’s wrong You still can’t look me in the eye Cause you’ve been bitten once and now you’re twice as shy I’ve had my share of beautiful men But I’m still young and I want to love again It’s difficult to say goodbye And easier to live a lover’s lie And I’ve tried to say Babe, I’m gonna ruin you if you let me stay You still mean everything to me, to me But I wanna be free I’ll ruin, yeah I’ll ruin you I’ve been doing things I shouldn’t do Yeah, uh huh, ooh, I’m a ruin Yeah, uh huh, ooh, I’m a ruin It doesn’t feel right and it doesn’t feel fair When I’m planning to move on and you’re still standing there Don’t wanna keep a secret but I don’t know how to keep it fair, yeah I’ll ruin, yeah I’ll ruin you I’ve been doing things I shouldn’t do But I don’t wanna say goodbye But baby I don’t wanna lie To lie, to lie to you I’m a ruin Yeah, Uh huh, Ooh, I’m a Ruin Yeah, Uh huh, Ooh, I’m a Ruin }} I know that I can’t have it all But without you I am afraid I’ll fall I know I’m playing with your heart And I could treat you better but I’m not that smart When it comes to love, you’re an easy fight A flower in a gun, a bird in flight It isn’t fair and it isn’t right To lead you on like it’s all alright I played with your heart And I could treat you better but I’m not that smart You still mean everything to me But I want to be free I’ll ruin, yeah I’ll ruin you I’ve been doing things I shouldn’t do Yeah, uh huh, ooh, I’m a ruin Yeah, uh huh, ooh, I’m a ruin It’s difficult to move on when nothing was right and nothing’s wrong You still can’t look me in the eye Cause you’ve been bitten once and now you’re twice as shy And I’ve tried to say Babe, I’m gonna ruin you if you let me stay You still mean everything to me, to me But I wanna be free I’ll ruin, yeah I’ll ruin you I’ve been doing things I shouldn’t do Yeah, uh huh, ooh, I’m a ruin Yeah, uh huh, ooh, I’m a ruin It doesn’t feel right and it doesn’t feel fair When I’m planning to move on and you’re still standing there Don’t wanna keep a secret but I don’t know how to keep it fair, yeah I’ll ruin, yeah I’ll ruin you I’ve been doing things I shouldn’t do Yeah, Uh huh, Ooh, I’m a Ruin Yeah, Uh huh, Ooh, I’m a Ruin }} References Category:Songs Category:Froot Category:FROOT Singles